As used herein, the phrase “printer” refers to any device that includes a printing function. Thus, for example, the phrase “printer” may refer to an inkjet printer, a laser printer, a commercial printing press, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) that includes a printing function, etc. The term “colorant” refers to a printer material, such as toner or ink, that is used in a printer to print an image.
A number of printers obtain colorants from installed print cartridges that have a life cycle during which the print cartridge is functional. When the functional life cycle ends, the print cartridge is replaced with a new cartridge. Examples of replaceable cartridges for printing devices include ink cartridges and toner cartridges.
Replacing a print cartridge in a printing device typically involves costs and user involvement. It is desirable, therefore, to find ways that can extend the functional life cycle of a print cartridge.